Portable handheld medical diagnostic devices are often employed to measure concentrations of biologically significant components of bodily fluids, such as, for example, glucose concentration in blood. The portable handheld medical diagnostic devices and their accessories may work together to measure the amount of glucose in blood and be used to monitor blood glucose in one's home, healthcare facility or other location, for example, by persons having diabetes or by a healthcare professional.
For people with diabetes, regular testing of blood glucose level can be an important part of diabetes management. Thus, it is desirable to provide medical diagnostic devices that are portable and easy to use. Various medical diagnostic devices have been introduced for testing blood sugar that are portable. However, there continues to be a need for improved portability and ease of use for medical diagnostic devices.